


The last memories of Stanley Uris

by Jin_is_a_flower



Series: Stanley Uris deserved better [1]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Bisexual Stanley Uris, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Love Stanley Uris, M/M, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Sad, Stan the man needs to be loved, Stanley Uris Has OCD - Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Stenbrough, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jin_is_a_flower/pseuds/Jin_is_a_flower
Summary: Stan had been called many things in his life: outcast, loser, fag. Hell he had even been told that Hitler would come back from the dead and slaughter him.





	The last memories of Stanley Uris

**Stenbrough**

Stan had been called many things in his life: outcast, loser, fag. Hell he had even been told that Hitler would come back from the dead and slaughter him.

Memories flooded back to him as he sat in the bathtub. The water was running, slowly filling up the bathtub and it was cold. Very cold. He was looking down at his wrist and the razor blade in his right hand. 

** _1987_ **

_ “Stanley hunny, are you in there?” His mother asked. Stan was shaking, he had tears running down his face and his wrists where bloody. He put the Razor blade away and cleaned up the blood. Than he put on his sweater and opened the door “sorry for the wait mom” he said and walked back to his room. _

** _1988_ **

_ “Stan..What is that on your arm?” Bill asks. They are sitting on one of the rocks by the lake, looking at the others swimming. Stan looked down and whispered “scars..” Bill looks down and takes Stans hand and holds it. “you know you can talk to me...right?” Stan looks at Bill with a sad smile “of course” _

** _1989_ **

_ Stan sat by his desk doing his homework when he heard a knock down stairs. He went down the stairs and walked out to the entrance hall and opened the door. Bill was standing there, drenched in rain water “uh..Hi” Bill said in a shy way. Stan smiled a little but had a very confused expression on his face “uhm.. Hello Bill, can i help you with anything?”  _

_ Bill looked down “ uh i was just wondering how you were holding up, you know since...It…”  _

_ Stan nodded “I’m okay, still a bit shaken up but i’m okay.”  _

_ Bill smiled and nodded “well i should get going then..I’ll see you tomorrow Birdy” Bill said smiling and started walking away  _

_ “Wait!” Yelled Stan. He quickly ran up and grabbed his raincoat, then he ran out and gave it to Bill _

_ “i don’t want you to catch a cold” Stan said and gave Bill his jacket, Bill smiled at put it on “Thank you Stan”  _

_ Stan smiled “i’ll see you at school tomorrow Big Bill” “i’ll see you tomorrow Birdy” _

** _1990_ **

_ “Stan?”  _

_ “Yes Richie?”  _

_ “Does it hurt?”  _

_ Stan sits up fast and looks over at Richie “Does what hurt?” He said, his voice cracking a little, i hope he didn’t find out. _

_ Richie looks at Stan “you know..” Richie gestures his pointer finger through a whole he made with his other hand “RICHIE STOP” Stan yelled at him blushing. He is relieved it was only that. _

** _1993_ **

_ FUCK! Beverly had found out that Stanley was cutting. She had asked why he didn’t say anything. Stan didn’t answer any of the questions. A few days later they rest found out, everyone made such a big deal about it. Stanley couldn’t take the pressure and went home. Bill came to visit him later and comforted Stanley, that what he was doing was worrying them but that they still loved and cared for him. That night was their first kiss. _

** _1995_ **

_ Richie was the first one to hug him _

_ “i will miss you Stan the man” Richie says as he hugs him. Stan hugs him back “I’ll miss you too Richie Rich” _

_ next was Ben and Beverly “I’ll see you guys” Stan says. They left immediately after. _

_ Then it was Mike’s turn to say goodbye “Hang in there Stan” was all he said before leaving. _

_ Next person up was Eddie “I’ll miss you so much Stanley” Eddie says and hugs Stanley, Stan hugs Eddie back and holds back a little sob “i’ll miss you too Eddie, take care of yourself” _

_ Eddie let’s go and nods, than he walks over to Richie and stand by him, and is that… they are holding hands, Stanley thinks and he smiles a little. _

_ Then he turned to Bill and he started crying, he can feel Bill pull him into a hug “Hey it’s okay Birdy” Bill whispers in Stanley’s ear, holding him close. “i’ll miss you so much Bill” Stan manages to choke out, “i will miss you too Birdy” _

_ They stay like that for a little while, Bill not wanting to let go of his boyfriend and Stanley, not wanting to leave his only safe place. Bill takes Stanley’s face in his hands and kisses him. Stanley kisses back, Bill is the one who breaks the kiss, he smiles sadly as he says “you should get going, you have a long way to college”  _

** _2001 _ **

_ He was standing by himself at the bar, drinking his beer. His therapist said that going out might help him make some friends. Stan sighed.He have never had any friends. It has always just been him and his thoughts. _

_ “What are you doing by yourself?” as voice said from his left. He turned to look at who said it. A short dark Blonde haired woman was smiling at him. Her eyes were a nice soft blue. _

_ “Just you know, having a beer” _

_ “Im Patricia” _

_ “The name is Stanley” _

** _2016, One hour earlier._ **

_ “we made an oath Stanley” _

_ “yeah i..i know” _

_ “great, i’ll see you tomorrow, Stan the Man” _

_ The line went dead. Stan was shaking, violently. He didn’t wanna go back. He couldn’t go back. He couldn’t face Pennywise again. Stan looked at his wife. _

_ “i’m gonna go take a bath” He said and left. First he went into his study, he sat down and started to write some letters, 8 letters to be exact.  _

_ 1 for Mike _

_ 1 for Beverly _

_ 1 for Ben _

_ 1 for Eddie _

_ 1 for Richie _

_ 1 for Patty _

_ & 2 For Bill. _

** _Present time_ **

“ I swear Bill” He said as he bent down and cut his wrist. 

He leaned against the side of the bathtub. He could feel his life slip away, he was getting extremely tired. He knew he only had a few minutes left. He knew that Patty should had been his last thought, she was his wife after all. But No. 

Bill Denbrough, was Stanley Uris’ last thought. And he was okay with that.

Stanley Uris had been called many things through out his entire life. 

Bill Denbrough's husband was not one of those things.


End file.
